Some embodiments described herein relate generally to cybersecurity, authentication, and digital rights management (DRM), and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for device authentication and secure data exchange between a server application and a device.
Server applications, including websites, web applications, social media websites, video-sharing websites, and streaming services, regularly provide access to copyrighted or proprietary data to the public and/or non-authenticated users. Owners of the server applications and the rights holder of the data often seek to prevent piracy or digital theft of the copyrighted data. Providing copyrighted data to users, however, can impose risks to the rights of the data holders. For example, the copyrighted data can sometimes be easily copied and/or pirated when sent to unauthenticated devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for authenticating the devices from which users receive data provided by the server application without requiring the users to log-in. Moreover, a need exists for methods and apparatus for protecting data while the data is sent from a server through network to a client device.